


Daring Rescue

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prompt Fill, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Phil was never going to let him live this down. This was the third time in as many missions that Clint had been damseled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Imagine ClintCoulson application prompt: Imagine Character A being held hostage and has to be saved.

“It’s not even my turn,” Clint muttered as he glared at the low-rent thug standing in front of him. The thug was cracking his knuckles and grinning at him.

Clint should probably be worried. His arms were suspended above him, a pair of manacles clamped around his wrists, connected by a heavy chain that ran through a metal ring set high up on the wall. Most villains nowadays were more modern; he didn’t see this kind of set up very often anymore. If he had some time, he’d be able to get them off without breaking a sweat. The manacles and chain would make a great weapon, too. Unfortunately, Clint didn’t think the thug was going to stand there while he picked the lock. This wouldn’t normally be a problem, but his feet were chained to the wall, too.

Even that wasn’t insurmountable; escaping would just take a little longer and it would be a lot more painful. But Clint knew he didn’t even have to try, and that fact made him alternately smug and grumpy. Phil would be there any minute; all Clint had to do was wait and Phil would save him the trouble of getting free on his own. He sighed. Phil was also never going to let him live this down. This was the third time in as many missions that he’d been damseled.

“I think you have time for some threats or a witty one-liner, if that’s your thing,” Clint told the thug, who just stared at him. “Okay, I guess it’s not.”

The thug started to speak, but there was a knock at the door. Clint shook his head. “Too late, man.”

With an unimpressed snort, the thug went to open the door – which was stupid, he shouldn’t be able to open it from the inside at all, what kind of cell-slash-interrogation room was this – and was rewarded with a punch to his stomach, which was followed up by a knee to his face as he was doubled over. Then the thug was on the floor and Phil was strolling into the room.

“Right on time,” Clint said. He rattled his chain. “Thought I’d let you do the honors.”

“A present for me?” Phil said as he rifled through the thug’s pockets. He quickly found the key. “You shouldn’t have.” He stepped up to Clint, pressing his body close as he reached up and unlocked the manacles.

“Getting a little fresh there, boss,” Clint said with a smirk. He rubbed his freed wrists while Phil unlocked his ankle restraints.

 “I’ll buy you dinner,” Phil said absently as he checked the wound on the side of Clint’s head. “How’s it feeling?”

“Tender. I have a headache. Next time it’s your turn to get bopped on the head and chained up.”

“You said that last time.” Phil kissed Clint’s forehead. “Let’s go. Your weapons are in the next room.”

“I mean it this time,” Clint said as he followed Phil out of the room.

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
